


Just Leave Me Your Stardust to Remember You By

by TheBardsCipher



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, OOC most likely, first time writing in this fandom, prompt: Song lyrics, set directly after Moominvalley in November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: "The first thing Moomintroll did as soon as his feet hit the deck was run to the mailbox. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he needed to."





	Just Leave Me Your Stardust to Remember You By

**Author's Note:**

> # of times I pressed shuffle: 10
> 
> Song I ended up with: Boats and Birds
> 
> Lyrics set that was chosen: Just Leave Me Your Stardust to Remember You By

The first thing Moomintroll did as soon as his feet hit the deck was run to the mailbox. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he needed to. He smiled at the small Whomper who seemed to be waiting for them on the deck as he passed him. The air was cold and chilly as he ran all the way from the beach to the bridge.

Moomintroll wondered how many people had stopped by looking for them after they'd left for the lighthouse. Surely Sniff or Snorkmaiden would have at least once. He felt kinda bad, he hadn't even informed them that he and his family had left.

He lifted up the lid to the mailbox and his eyes widened. Sitting inside was a letter. He pulled it out and as he read it, he felt his heart swell.

The letter was from Snufkin and was quite different from his usual ones. It talked of events that had happened. It started with an apology for not writing one earlier, the reason he had come back, and how many people had come in search for them in the few weeks that he had stayed.

Moomintroll smiled small when he finished reading the letter. He looked back into the mailbox and found a small green pouch in one of the corner. He lifted it up and opened it. Inside were a bunch of opals and crystals. There was another small note in the pouch.

“These reminded me of you. Now there will always be something to remind other of you in this valley.”

Moomintroll heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see his parents, Little My, and the small Whomper (Who he later learned to be named Toft) coming down the path.

“Any mail dear?” MoominMamma asked.

Moomintroll looked at the letter and pouch in his hands. “Just a letter from Snufkin!”

“I thought he had left before we did,” MoominPappa commented.

Moomintroll lifted the letter up a small bit. “It seems he visited during the fall.” He turned to glance at Toft. “How long ago did he leave?”

Toft look towards the area where Snufkin had set up his tent. “His tent was gone this morning,” he said.

Moomintroll looked down the path that Snufkin always left on. “He's just half-day ahead! If I leave now I could probably catch up with him!”

MoominMamma walked over and set her hand on his shoulder. “Honey, you need to eat first...” she said.

“Yeah, and also have supplies so you don't die out in the wilderness,” Little My said. She shrugged. “Not that I care what you do.”

Moomintroll folded his arms. “Fine then, first thing in the morning I'll leave.”

And that's exactly what he did. The second that the sun shone into his window, he was up and ready to go. He grabbed the bag that his mother and father had helped him pack (which he went back through and lightened a little after they had gone to bed) and ate breakfast. He gave MoominMamma and MoominPappa hugs, told Little My to behave, and offered a smile to Toft. He left the house and started down the path towards the bridge. The second he reached the bridge, he ran.

Snufkin was a day ahead, but Moomintroll was sure he'd catch up quickly.

 


End file.
